


differences.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: It's different when Joker can't look at him.





	differences.

**Author's Note:**

> Request was for Batjokes + reverse cowgirl.

It’s one thing, when the Joker’s facing him. It’s one thing when he’s straddling Bruce’s hips, his hands on Bruce’s chest and his ass grinding down onto Bruce’s cock, it’s one thing when he’s laughing like a lunatic and moaning as he goes, it’s one thing when Joker can  _see_  him, and Bruce has to keep his expression scowling and still under the mask.

But like this?

It’s... It’s different. 

Bruce rolls his hips slowly up against Joker’s ass, and he grins to himself. This? Oh, Bruce could get  _used_  to this. When Bruce had showed up, Nygma had already been through - Joker had been hog-tied with a blindfold over his eyes and a gag in his mouth, and when Bruce had ripped the gag out of his mouth, Joker had said, “Ooh,  _Batsy,_  I know it’s you - I’d know that, uh, salty musk anywhere.”

“I don’t smell like musk, Joker.”

“Trust the guy with the pointy proboscis here, baby, trust-- Hey, hey! You don’t... You don’t need to untie me so soon.” The Joker’s voice had been wheedling and soft, convincing. As if Bruce needed convincing. Joker had grunted as the gag had been shoved back through his teeth, and Bruce had put the blindfold back on.

Cutting Joker’s clothes off him had been easy, and Bruce had taken care of the ties at his ankles: now, Joker is spread over Bruce’s thighs, his wrists tied tightly behind his back, and Bruce has one hand on Joker’s hip, the other on his shoulder, as he thrusts up and into the man. 

“I like this, Joker,” Bruce murmurs in the Bat’s voice, low and dark and husky. “Maybe I should shut you up more often.” The Joker groans around the gag, trying to shift in his position, but he  _can’t_ , can’t get the leverage to do so, and Bruce feels his lips twitch in amusement. This is the real power - Joker can’t see his face, and that means Bruce can  _laugh_  at him.

He bites at the shell of Joker’s ear, and Joker hisses around the ball gag, grinding himself down onto Bruce’s cock, and Bruce can just imagine what he’d say - some pun about cowboys, some stupid joke about Bruce’s teeth and Bruce being a vampire bat, some joke about his own ass-- Bruce wraps a hand around Joker’s cock, squeezing it tightly, and the Joker  _convulses_  as he comes. 

Bruce grins against his neck, and rocks him through it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
